Fright Night
by I.C. Weener
Summary: Super spooky.


" _I drink your milkshake."_

\- Daniel Day-Lewis

* * *

Being a superheroine could be a real pain in the neck sometimes. Take Supergirl and Batgirl, for instance. Kara looked worn down and broken with her tattered cape and her frayed miniskirt. Stephanie had half of her rubber cowl ripped apart by what looked like wolf claws with the collar of her costume torn open. Both heroines sported a pair of small trickling bite marks on the sides of their necks—Batgirl's was on her left while Supergirl's was on her right. The "harvested damsel" look was all the vogue in Gotham City this weekend.

The considerably old fashioned but still all-powerful Count Dracula held both superheroines a foot off the rooftop with his icy fists clamped around each of their necks. Every few seconds he would push one away and pull the other closer so his fangs could sink back into her opened neck. He was giving them a taste test to decide which one's blood was the most appetizing. At first they fought against his immortal grip with all of their tools and superpowers, but their struggling was gradually subsiding as their life force was drawn out of their violated veins.

"I feel like a supernova at the end of its dying phase," Supergirl groaned weakly as her Kryptonian heart slowed from blood depletion.

"I feel like a tomato that got squeezed too hard," Batgirl murmured as her consciousness slipped in and out.

Dracula took another couple of rounds with each superheroine. Their legs started to dangle more limply in the air as their strength faded.

"Kegging. Pillow fight. Watch some old horror movies. I didn't have 'get cursed into an eternity of living undeath' on our list of hangout plans," Batgirl bitterly muttered.

"Look on the bright side, Stephers. At least when Mr. Pointyface is done clearing out our hemoglobins, we'll always have time to do things together," Supergirl said through her wincing teeth.

"Blah," said Dracula.

He took another sip out of Supergirl, another sip out of Batgirl, another long swig out of Supergirl, and another long swig out of Batgirl.

"What are the chances of us getting out of this?" Stephanie asked while Dracula was brushing his nose through her blonde locks and sniffing her shoulder.

"Oracle's on vacation for you. Clark's too far away to do anything helpful for me. My powers hit the snooze button a little after Happy Hour started for our friend here. Your utility belt isn't exactly stocked with a fresh supply garlic and wooden stakes. I'd say our probability of survival is inversely proportional to the probability of Batboy getting all the blood out of our sorry little hides," Kara replied while Dracula's thumb was gently massaging the two sore spots along her throat.

"Batboy?" Stephanie said like she was offended.

"Sorry. Brain's getting fuzzy. It's the best I could come up with," Kara mumbled.

"Blah," said Dracula.

He stopped by the Kara Zor-El a la carte for a few more seconds, and then returned to the Stephanie Brown buffet. He growled like a savage animal as he mauled their hapless flesh.

"Don't you ever get uncomfortable from your bat symbol always stretching around your boobs?" Kara asked as she struggled to hold up the invisible anvils sitting on her eyelids.

"It's not so bad when all your nerves are going numb. Don't you ever get cold from your midriff always showing off?" Stephanie replied with her head sluggishly lulling to the side.

"It only bothers me when my body temperature is rapidly dropping, Ahk!" Kara squeaked as her jugular vein was paid another rough visit.

Dracula took another few gulps of warm soup out of Supergirl before hopping back over to Batgirl's neck. He sucked a mouthful out of her, then bit back into Supergirl.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think he likes yours more," Stephanie said as she teetered on the edge of sleep.

"Naw. If he had a favorite, I'm sure he would have finished her off a while ago. I'm pretty sure it's a tie," Kara grumbled in lethargy.

After a few extra rounds of gnawing and drinking, their heartbeats were nearly untraceable. Dracula's sharpened ivory straws had to sink deep into their jugular goblets to get at the rest of their pulsing ruby wine. Supergirl's and Batgirl's dangling legs twitched in spasms and their arms swayed listlessly at their sides as their last traces of blood were slurped out of their necks. Both of their bodies became lifeless in his grip.

* * *

The king of vampires stood at the edge of a skyscraper with the full moon gleaming directly behind him. He threw up his arms and snapped open his red cape, turning his silhouette into a corrupt symbol standing in front of the circular silver backdrop.

Two shorter and more feminine forms rose out of the pool of shadows at the bottom of his cape. Supergirl's and Batgirl's eyes glowed in solid red while their neck wounds appeared dried and blackened. Batgirl's eyes looked almost like she was using her suit's infrared vision, while Supergirl's looked like she was being energized by red Kryptonite. But their tattered costumes and the small darkened bloodstains on their shoulders left no mystery as to what fate they had fallen to. The primal and vicious expressions on their faces said they were anything but their usual selves.

They spoke to one another in the midnight darkness with impish and dissonant whispers.

" _What do you say, Kara? Feeling a little retro?"_ asked Batgirl.

" _Let's turn this world black and white, Steph,"_ Supergirl replied with sneering and starving fangs.

"Blah," said Dracula.

* * *

 _Author's note: Which one's the Lucy and which one's the Mina?_


End file.
